Retaining wall structures utilizing a plurality of individual panels are well known. Conventionally, such panels are connected to the underlying mass by means of tiebacks which generally take the form of straps of various material such as metals, glass or polymers or of a webbed sheet of similar materials. Regardless of whether the strap or web type tieback is used, a portion of the tieback is embedded in the panel material when the panel is formed. Thus, either the entire tieback or a stub of tieback material forms a permanent protrusion from the rear of the panel. If a stub is retained, a longer tieback for anchoring is affixed thereto by bolting or weaving. Regardless of whether a full tieback or a stub is utilized, the protruding tieback material is a substantial hindrance in the storage and transportation of the manufactured panel prior to installation of the retaining structure. Further, the permanently affixed tieback material may be damaged in transport or handling, thereby rendering the entire panel member unusable. From the foregoing, it may be seen that the conventional panel and anchor structure leaves something to be desired in terms of efficiency, economy and utility.